Peril of Arendelle: Sisters on the frontline
by Albedo66
Summary: Set in the future Arendelle faces a major crisis. Due to events set in motion by Hans and Elsa the two nations of Arendelle and Royaldelle are at war. In the middle of it is Anna, who has made an error in judgment. How will this war affect these three? And will the sister's relationship ever be the same? An Elsanna fan fic, no flaming and read at your own discretion.
1. Chapter 1 Prison in ice

Peril of Arendelle

Sisters on the frontline

**Authors note: **This will be my second Elsanna fan fic. My other one, sister play, will soon be ending so I figure I'd start up another one. What makes this one different is it will be a sci fi fan fic and delve on a more futuristic level. I hope you enjoy.

CH.1: Prison of ice

Stepping out of a hovercraft was man escorting a prisoner with a bag over their head. Poking their back with an electrical prod he was quite gruff, not really caring how much voltage went up their spine. On the snowy landscape of Royaldelle, neighboring nation to Arendelle it held the second strongest military around. The guard happened to work for the Emperor, a man of such importance that he rivaled the Queen.

"Don't put up such a struggle...pick up the pace!" The guard jabbed them again and watched as they fell to their knees. Rolling his eyes in his dark mask he reaches down and hoists them to their feet. Kicking them along he spots their destination up ahead, a snow cased prison for which none have ever escaped.

Royaldelle was currently at war with Arendelle over a matter of, well, a matter of heart one could say. The Emperor, then a man of respect went there of his own accord to strike a deal, only to have it thrown back at his face. His words struck a chord within each individual and soon he rose to power, seeing fit to erase Arendelle for its wrongness. While the guard himself saw reason to his cause, he also disliked it for it would ruin the peace between the nations that had been held for centuries since the original king and queen of Arendelle presided.

Shooting over them were the royal aircraft, each one carrying enough fire power to level a block or two. The Emperor only used them to patrol the skies, not to use in lethal force, lest pushed. The guard went to open the door and shoved his prisoner inside, a swinging light cast little light inside. Though what could be shown was a cell with ice walls, and a high domed ceiling with barely enough room at top to see outside.

"Try and behave yourself...the Emperor has said you were to not be harmed-."

"Argh!" The prisoner threw themself at the guard and received a backhand blow to their face as the guard lashed out.

"See what you made me do...here lets take off your bag." He lifted the bag revealing a face of a young girl, her strawberry blond hair hanging in bangs before her face, a blood trail leading down from her lip and a bruise forming on her eye.

"I will never have anything to do with your Emperor! I demand you let me speak to the Queen of Arendelle!" She spat out blood as she struggled against the bindings holding her wrists in place.

"Relax Princess...in time perhaps, but if I don't see any attitude improvement, you'll be lucky to get outside." The guard sneered.

"Don't you see what the Emperor is doing to the land? He has created a war, and why, all cause of what went down that day-."

"Princess...if your sister had not stepped in...there wouldn't have been a war. Conserve your energy...you will need it in the coming days." The guard went to close the door and as he saw her charge again he couldn't control himself.

Anna charged but soon found the back end of the rod meet her stomach. Coughing out she fell to her knees and saw stars before her vision.

"Sleep tight Princess Anna." The guard closed the door and shook his head. Approaching the hovercraft he boarded it and ran a hand over his face.

"Did the prisoner put up a fight?" The pilot asked.

"She has spirit, I will give her that, but why the Emperor wanted her to be his remains to be seen." He sighed as he sat back and looked back at the prison. The door had closed and he could not see her anymore.

"What exactly happened that day anyway?" The pilot asked as he plotted a course back to the castle.

Anna began to cry as she laid curled in a fetal position. What light poured into her room she reached out for. If only she had listened to her sister, she would never be in this position. Feeling herself lose consciousness it all flooded back...

**Authors note: **Apologies on starting off so far ahead, but, like most television or movies it is this point where the heroine is hurting the most. We all reach that point where we look back and wonder, reflect, this is what Anna is doing. I know it maybe tough to read, but, it serves a focal point to where I'm going with this. I hope you stay tuned for the rest.


	2. Chapter 2 Declaration of War

**Authors note: **Set prior to the events of chapter one. This chapter will set in motion events that will push the characters to where they will be, if that makes any sense.

CH.2: Declaration of War

"Elsa…wanna build a snowman?" Anna's chipper voice rang all over the room as she threw the curtains open left and right.

"Ugh…can't a Queen get her beauty rest?" Elsa placed a pillow over her head and wished to catch a few more seconds of slumber.

"Nah, you look well rested already," Anna smiled as she sat on top of her with the pillow over head.

"When will this routine end Anna? I am a Queen now…you should be out…finding a Prince." She reached for the pillow but found her sister still not giving in.

"I have plenty of time to find a Prince…but you…look outside!" Anna jumped off her as she pointed out the window.

"Yes I see…its snowing…" Elsa yawned as she went back to sleep.

"Elsa…snow doesn't last forever. If we don't build a snowman now…it will just melt and look all sad. Come on…you said-."

"I say a lot of things, you will have to be a little more specific." Elsa mumbled. Try as she might she couldn't block out Anna's voice.

"You said you would think about building one today…and…its today!" Anna marched over to the bed and went to pull the pillow away from her.

"Yeah…and…no," Elsa clutched the pillow as she answered her. Of course Anna wasn't one to give up and she refused to let up on the pillow.

"No, that was your answer the day before that," Anna groaned as she planted her feet on the ground. "Why is it that you refuse to build a snowman with me?"

"Did you perchance think it would be childish? Look at you Elsa, you are 18, stop acting like a kid-." Elsa felt Anna let go and she flew back onto the bed. Sitting up she regretted saying these words for the hurt it inflicted on her sister.

"Is that really how you see me? You just see me as a kid…I can't believe you Elsa!" Anna felt tears well in her eyes and she raced for the door.

"Wait Anna…come back-." Elsa got out of bed but soon jumped back in as the door opened. She wasn't even properly dressed and clung to the covers.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Queen but a Hans is requesting your presence down stairs." The Royal guard said.

"Yes, well, tell him I will be there shortly." Elsa nodded her head and as the guard left she flung the covers off her.

"Hans…isn't he that handsome man who is always at those events? He is rather charming, perhaps I will make it worth his visit-."

"I don't trust him Anna, he is a little too charming for his own good. Men like him have an agenda, and as Queen it is my duty to keep close eye on men like that. You are more then welcome to join me, if you promise to behave yourself."

"When have I ever misbehaved?" Anna asked as she folded her arms.

"Let us see, what about the time you started singing for no reason during my coronation? How about the time you started a snowball fight with the royal guards while they were supposed to be keeping lookout for enemy spies? What about-?"

"Ok, I get it, I will be on my best behavior." Anna sighed as she went to get dressed. Once dressed she joined her sister at the elevator as it shot down to the royal chambers. Everyone was already assembled there and Hans stood at attention wearing a smile.

"Greetings gentleman, hope I didn't keep you waiting too long." Elsa nodded her head and as she took a seat everyone sat. "Hans, thank you for gracing us with your presence…again."

Hans was a sharp dressed individual with brown smooth hair and a debonair smile on his face. He was sharply dressed and with fine teeth."I am humbled to be in your presence your grace, and let me say it is an honor to also see you again Princess Anna." He walked over and kissed her hand.

"Oh my…hehe…I mean nice to see you too," she looked over at her sister and gushed.

"State your business Hans; I am a very busy woman-."

"Who doesn't have time to build a snowman with her sister," Anna mumbled.

"Yes, well, as you may know our two nations have been struggling to find ways since you became Queen. So, in answer to the cries, I propose we unite our nations by my marriage to your sister."

"Oh my, I'm going to faint, no I'm not…I say yes-." Anna moved over to Hans but a thundering voice chilled her to her spot.

"No, I forbid it. My sister is not marrying you Hans! Yes I admit our nations have been struggling, but, I don't see marriage as the answer. We can sit and talk this out diplomatically, find ways to solve our issues that way-."

"Elsa…I could help unite the nations, think of what it would mean to the people." Anna stomped her foot and stared hard at her sister.

"I am the Queen of Arendelle Anna; I think I would know what the people want. Hans, while your proposal of marriage is comforting, I see no use of it in our alliance." Elsa ignored the murmurs as she sat on her throne, her hands neatly folded in her lap.

"Are you sure you won't reconsider? I can offer much to your nation, such as resources which have been dwindling over the years-."

"How would you know that? I have not talked of this outside this kingdom, this nation, how do you have information-?"

"I have my…resources…" Hans looked to the side and coughed.

"Resources…you mean a spy? Who is this spy…I want his name this instance!" Elsa was outraged that one of her people would give out classified information.

"That is not important, what is, well…is what your sister wants. Clearly she wants this union to work. Are you so against your sister's happiness?" Hans gestured to Anna and then locked eyes with Elsa.

"Anna's happiness, well, of course I care about it. But I do not trust you Hans, you come here quite often and you always look like you are up to no good. I can see Anna doing better then you…that is why I say no to the marriage. Please see yourself out…I have much more important things to deal with then you proposing to my sister."

Anna was upset, her whole being trembled with anger over her sister's decision. Who was she to tell her who she could or couldn't marry? They lived in a time when marriage was decided by the individual…not by said family member. Anna clenched her fists at her side but refused to make a scene.

"I can see you are resolved in your decision, quite a shame really. Well…I see it fit upon me, ruling representative of the Nation, the kingdom of Royalbelle, that I hereby issue a declaration…of war."

"War…you can't be serious! Our two nations are troubled, yes, but doing this over a marriage proposal?" Elsa found this completely ridiculous. She would have him thrown out this room...if not for the serious charge.

"I see no other way out of this Queen Elsa. A marriage is perfectly binding and strengthens our nation for times of crisis. A united front through royalty...such a shame it will never be." Hans began walking out and wore a smirk.

"Wait...Hans...I will come with you-." Anna raced after him but Elsa was quick to intercept. Climbing on top the table she tackled her sister to the floor and held her arms behind her back.

"You will do no such thing!" Elsa struggled to keep her sister down and heard Han's laughter. It boiled her blood.

"I will always be nearby Anna, when you find yourself wanting better company, look for me in the distance. It is always a pleasure being in these grand halls of Arendelle, it shall be a shame to see it fall." Hans joined his guard who stood watch over his hovercraft.

"How did the proposal go?' He asked opening the door for him.

"Anna will be mine...one way or another. I have sowed the seeds necessary for my plan to take action. Elsa will see the folly of her plans soon enough, for now, war roasting under skirts should keep her busy." Hans took his seat and waving at his pilot they took off.

"Elsa...don't be ridiculous...do you really want war?" Anna began to claw her way across the floor...with her teeth as her sister kept up the pressure.

"War won't happen...even if I have to go to Royalbelle myself and settle things that way. Look Anna, you are still too young for marriage, it is a huge deal, nothing to take lightly like a crush-."  
"I love him...don't you see that? I want to be with him...I want to see our two nations joined together-." Anna stopped at the stairs and panted as she looked back at her. "Have you gained weight since being Queen? Have you been sneaking chocolates from the royal fridge-."

Elsa looked around and glared. "This is a private matter...dismissed." Elsa waved them off and when they left she got off them. "Have I really gained weight?'

"Aha...so you have been sneaking chocolate!" Anna sat down on the step and flexed her wrists.

"That is beside the point Anna...I will not have you marrying Hans...period. You don't love him, this is just...infatuation, set on a goal for which marriage will not be the solution. Don't you see he is using you to a means, a goal?" Elsa tried to reason with her sister, but it was proving most difficult.

"I'm going with him...and you can't stop me." Anna folded her arms.

Elsa sighed and nodding her head at the guards she waved her off. With her sister locked away in her room she would go to Royalbelle and settle things with Hans. Of course what she didn't notice was a hooded figure watching the entire event.

**Authors note: **The sowing of seeds by Hans has set in motion rebellion amongst the sisters. Who is this spy in the shadows and what role does he play in the story? Will Elsa be able to sway Han's decree of war? Will Anna find a way to escape and be with Hans? Will the sisters ever build a snowman? And what of the war itself? These budding questions and more will be answered in the next chapter, for now hope you have been enjoying.


	3. Chapter 3 Spy and meeting

CH.3: Spy and meeting

Anna pounded on her door loud as she could, her firsts turning red from all the pressure. "Let me out this instant! I am Princess of this kingdom, my word has to have some power-."

"Sorry Princess...orders from the Queen," the guard sighed, "please just settle down till she returns."

"I will not have any of this! I am marrying Hans...can't you see how good of an opportunity this is, to the kingdom-?"

"All I know is Queen Elsa has left to speak with Hans about this, so, till then you are under our protection-." He held his ear as he heard her response.

"Protection...this is imprisonment! When my sister comes back she and I will have a long talk about this." Anna stormed over to her bed and placed a pillow over her head. She hated this. Her sister treated her like she was still a child. She was 18...practically an adult, well an adult, though in Elsa's eyes she was still playing in the snow.

"Hmm, now how do I get up there?" A man covered in dark clothes mused. He stood just outside looking up at where her window was. Hearing guards coming by he quickly pressed himself against the wall.

"Hey did you see something-?" The guard raised his weapon but the other shook his head.

"Your probably seeing things, besides, if there were a spy he wouldn't be dumb enough to lay in plain sight."

"Ha, that is what he thinks...oh wait...I am. I better hurry this up...Hans is not a patient man." Reaching onto his belt he pulled out a small circular device. Touching the center he places it on the ground and suddenly in a split second it turned into a floating platform. Jumping onboard it shakes a little.

"Have you gained weight Kris-?" The electronic voice asked.

"Shhh...don't use my real name. And since when do you weigh me?" The spy shook his head. Ever since they made devices self aware they were constant chatter boxes.

"I apologize...special agent...but some of my abilities are to assertain whether the subject for which I am to carry is of the-."

"Forget I asked. Just get me to her window so I can get her out." He began removing another item from his belt and saw guards on the other side of the window.

"It would appear we have company. Shall I deploy the invisibility counter-?"

"You don't need my permission...just...if there is badguys...do it." He let out a sigh and folded his arms.

"As you wish." It started to deploy its counter measures and the platform for which the spy stood on disappeared.

"Whoa...hey...what's going on?" Looking around he reached for the nearest vine and clung on for dear life. He really needed to cut down on the cinnamon rolls.

"I am sorry...did you want the platform to maintain your presence while invisible?" The machine asked while floating there.

"I thought that was...you know what...I'll get up there by myself." He never did like technology. He was fine with navigating the wilderness, on his own, even chopping wood on his own. He could blend well in his environments, even disappear for days on end without being found. Since coming to work for Hans though, technology was pushed on him like a book to a bored person.

"Very good...I will wait for you up there." The platform began to rise leaving the frustrated spy below.

"You and I are going to have a talk when this is done." He shook his head as he climbed up. With the guards patrolling the halls he had to stay still for minutes on end. It was quite boring and he kinda missed that annoying machine. When he finally made it up to the top he knocked on the window.

"Knocking will not suffice...shall we try breaking and entering?" The machine queried.

"This is a girl's room Mack, yeah, that's what I will call you. Mighty Annoying Circuit Keeper. We need to handle this delicately-."

"Are you here to rescue me?" The window was swung open and Anna was there with a huge smile.

"Huh...whoa..." The spy fell back and noticed he was standing up on thin air.

"I am sorry for my companion's startlement, he is usually much more...calm then this. I am Mack, his capable machine partner. We are here to take you to Hans."

"Yeah...what he said," the spy rubbed the back of his head.

"Aren't you a little...heavy to be a ninja?" She noted folding her arms.

"Hey...this is all muscle. And I'm not a ninja...I'm a-." He scratched his chin.

"He is a special agent who works for Hans, little more is needed to be said for the time being. Please hop on so we may...escape." Humans, he mused, so slow minded.

"Alright...well...here I go." Anna reached out and then lost her footing and fell.

"No time to think Mack...I'm going to save her!" The spy then leaped off the platform and held out his arms.

"I am really too old for this." Mack shot down a beam of light and as it enveloped the two it slowed down their descent.

The spy caught hold of Anna and that is when his hood came off. Blond hair fell down, messed up from being in the hood and light brown eyes widened in panic.

"Wait...I know you..." Anna said looking at him. Then it hit her. "Your-."

* * *

Elsa rode in her personal hovercraft to Royalbelle. Letting out a sigh she wondered if Anna was behaving herself. This was the first time she had left her guarded in the kingdom, restricted from even going outside. It shamed her to have to resort to the guards, but, given little choice what more could she do? The ride was quite long and she thought it would never end until they reached the gates.

"Halt...what business do you have with the Emperor of Royalbelle?" The guardsman said.

"Tell the Emperor that Queen Elsa wishes to discuss with him the future of both nations." Elsa said. Emperor, things must've gotten bad for him to proclaim such a title. Royalbelle didn't have a leader, it believed that the people had a voice and those who would listened. It would seem Hans was a power that the people respected enough.

"One second...he will see you now. Please pull up to the Northern tower." The guard raised the barrier and it dissipated.

"Thank you," Elsa said, noting the guard roll his eyes. Soon as the vehicle cleared the barrier it proceeded to a tower that looked menacing, with a touch of class to it, a double standard.

"I will wait here till you need me," the pilot said.

"Thank you Christian."

Watching as she left the guard elbowed Christian. "Why didn't you tell her how you felt?"

Christian blushed and looked away. "I don't know what you are talking about-."

"Cut the act, I know how you feel. So, why the hesitancy?" The guard inquired.

"She is Queen...and I'm just her pilot. It isn't like anything could ever come out of it. I mean look at her...she is so beautiful."

"Maybe all it takes is one heroic act to fulfill all those unspoken words," the guard suggested.

"And do you see any opportunity like that?" The pilot waved after her and sighed. Only in his dreams he supposed.

She smiled politely as she walked up to the door. It opened upon sensing her and once inside she found herself in a huge room with a long table reaching to the other end. Seated there waiting for her was Hans, a goblet in his hand as he sipped from it; never once did she see him lower his eyes from her.

"Welcome to Royaldelle Queen Elsa. It does my heart such a warmth to see you here. Do have a seat." He gestured at the seat across from his.

"Cut the pleasantry Hans, I'm here to talk business." Elsa took a seat shrugging off any help from the keep.

"A woman with a knack for business, how the past has left us. If you have come to talk me out of my marriage proposal, sad to say you are mistaken. I have had my eye on Anna for sometime, and her youth and beauty would inspire those of this kingdom-."

"Anna needs to fall in love for herself...not have someone steer her into it blindly. You don't even know her...let alone have you took the time to introduce yourself instead of stalking her like a perv." Elsa glared daggers at him. Things were off to a great start.

"I am highly offended Queen, really, a perv? I am a gentleman, a high and royal bloodline that keeps me from sinking to such detestable levels. Anna is a lovely flower, not yet having blossomed into her full potential, but with help from me she can be all she can be. What are you doing for her?" He set his goblet down and steeled his hands together.

"What are you implying?" Elsa gripped the table.

"Tell me Elsa...where is Anna at this moment?" He wore a viscous smile as her gasp told him all that needed to be known.

"She, uh, well...she is in her room." Elsa felt the color flood to her cheeks in disgust.

"I see...and by in her room...would you say of her own free will?" Hans got up and walked over to the window. Gazing out he knew at that very moment his spy was retrieving Anna from that very room.

"Ok so I placed her in there with guards posted outside, so I don't win sister of the year award, so what? I am looking out for Anna...making sure she doesn't do anything foolish and betray Arendelle-."

"I wouldn't worry too much on that...not that your the worrying type," he looked over his shoulder with a snicker.

"What have you done to my sister?!" Elsa leaped onto the table and yelled.

"Let us just say...all is going according to plan. Now that you are here...I don't have to go through the trouble of bringing you here myself. Do take your seat, you will see your sister soon enough." Hans made a signal and guards began to flood the room.

"You dirty weasel...I will not let you lay a hand on my sister!" That is when the door burst open and the pilot and guards assigned to escort the Queen jumped into action.

"Dead or alive, it matters not, attack!" Hans brandished a sword as he raced at Elsa.

Lasers and clash of steel filled the hall as war broke out. Elsa caught two ice daggers from her pilot and quickly met Hans in the middle of the room. Holding her ground she spun the blades and countered Hans. "I will not kill you Hans...just keep away from Anna-."

"I'm afraid you will have to kill me then Elsa." Hans broke the lock as he swung slicing at her face.

"Ahhh!" Elsa held her face as she felt the cut go deep. Her eyes grew cold as she began to slice at a quicker speed. Her father and mother taught her well, to defend those she loved no matter the cost. Slipping through his low guard she sunk her blade into his shoulder.

"Grrrr...you-." He nodded his head as a guard readied a shot.

Elsa felt her heart panic and she thought surely this was it. She hated leaving things in the air, her and Anna's relationship and how she always regretted never telling her how she really felt.

"Queen Elsa!" The pilot dove in the way of the shot and fell down with a burning hole in him.

"Christian...why?" She asked kneeling beside him.

"I never told you this, but, I love you Queen Elsa. Please...look after the people of Arendelle. Escape..."

"Don't let her...out of this...building..." Hans pulled out the dagger and threw it aside. Elsa would pay for that...he would only let so many things slide.

Elsa looked down at Christian and nodded her head. Hurrying out she hurried to her guards who were in cover. "Do we have a way out?"

"None of us can fly the hovercraft, we, none of us can fly her like Christian..." The guard bowed his head. It was his stupid idea that got him killed.

"I have some experience, enough to get us back home. Cover me while we get to the hovercraft." Elsa raced to the door and slammed two guards heads together as she pushed it open. Laser fire coursed about and she held her arms up as she felt the heat sting her body. Cuts began to form on her arms and her dress was barely holding together. Finding the hovercraft she began to plot a course out of there, the guards nursing their own wounds as they took to the sky.

"What are your orders? Shall we go back and get Christian..." One of the guards asked.

"We don't have time...his sacrifice will be mourned later. Right now we have to get back to the kingdom...and stop the worse from happening." I just hope I'm not too late, she thought as she looked onwards.

**Authors note: **A lot happened this chapter and I know it was a lot to read through. Turns out the spy is someone Anna knows, hope you enjoyed the little comedic stuff I threw in, a little detour from the drama. Showdown between Elsa and Hans, how many enjoyed that action filled encounter? Will Elsa make it back in time? And what is Hans next line of business with Arendelle? Hope you all tune in and find out.


	4. Chapter 4 An unlikely bond

CH.4: An unlikely bond

Mack led the way after his rather clumsy spy boss dove after the Princess. He shook his head, or close to it as possible, his circuits whizzing as his thought processes went over what had happened. Hans had recruited Kristoff in order to gain the intel needed to take over Arendelle and to also learn of Anna's routines. He had learned of Kristoff's want to make his own factory isolated from everyone else so he could create his own projects and concoct designs of his choosing. Hans was quite persuasive and it didn't take much for Kristoff to betray the Queen and Kingdom.

"So...how long you been working for Hans?" Anna asked trudging through the snow.

Kristoff froze and thought of an answer. "Well...four months...no wait five." He scratched at his head as he looked to Mack for assistance.

"Mr. Kristoff has been in the employment of Mr. Hans for about four has found working with him will help him achieve his dream and when he found out about Hans love for you, he took it upon himself to rescue you personally."

"Wow...that is quite daring," Anna smiled as she spun around and stopped to wait for them.

"Yeah...well...it was nothing." Kristoff waved off the compliment, even if he found himself blushing.

"Will Hans be coming here to pick me up?" Anna placed her hands before her as she looked back at the two.

Mack and Kristoff exchanged looks and neither could come up with an immediate answer. Their stalling seemed to be easily interpreted as no clue for Anna was quick to pick up on it.

"Wait...are you telling me you rescued me...but we have to travel all the way to Royaldelle and meet with him in person?"

"Look Princess...Emperor Hans is a busy man...he would come himself it is just-."

"I can't believe it...I'm going on an adventure!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Racing off she picked up snow and threw it into the air.

Kristoff felt his jaw drop and looked at Mack. "Are all girls like that?"

"I was not programmed to analyze behavioral patterns of girls, if you would like-."

"No, no I am good. Well we'd better hurry along then, it will be getting night soon." Kristoff led the way and whistled while he walked. His snow boots crunched atop the snow and his big arms swung at his side.

"Kristoff...am I doing the right thing? Should I have left a note for Elsa?" Anna became quiet as she held herself.

"I'm sure the Queen will understand, I mean, she locked you up in a room. I imagine she won't think you left too far...but just went out to clear your head over matters." Lying makes me sick, he thought.

"Right...I'm sure Elsa won't think much on me abandoning everything just to be with a guy she thinks is bad." She wore a chipper smile again as she raced ahead.

"I detect a rise in temperature Kristoff...is everything alright?" Mack asked flying close by.

"We both know Hans is a bad man, even her sister does, why lie to her?" Kristoff stopped at a tree as he watched her begin to roll snow up.

"The confidentiality clause in your agreement to Mr. Hans tells that neither you nor I can reveal his true intents. I imagine a similar thing was given to all employees under him. The only way this agreement would come into question is...if you had feelings for her...in that case it would compromise the entire mission."

"Ha, me having feelings for her, please Mack...I long for solitude remember?" Kristoff swung his arms and stopped at the next tree watching Anna smile and laugh, her snow was now the base for what appeared to be a snow man.

"Mr. Kristoff, it is very important we get the girl to Hans as quickly as possible. We are still in the backwoods of Arendelle, there are bound to be troops looking for her." I will hate to use my safety implement to ensure the mission goes without any bumps, he found himself processing into his memory banks.

"Hey mr. muscles...I need help over here." Anna waved him over.

Nodding his head Kristoff joined her as he began to put on the finishing touch. "Wow...an actual snow man-."

"You telling me you never built one?" She looked stunned and reached for his hand.

"Its no problem really...I just preferred...doing other things." He could barely think as his hand felt warm in hers.

"We have company!" Mack reported.

Kristoff saw the guards racing towards them, their weapons drawn in fluid motion.

"Mack get her out of here! I'll lay down some cover fire." Kristoff ordered. Kneeling down behind a tree he lined up a shot. Seeing the first guard clear a log he fired off a quick shot catching him in the shoulder and sending him rolling into the snow.

"Give up the Princess now!" The other guard said taking cover.

"I don't want to hurt you...please go back to the castle." Kristoff didn't like violence, it only led to more violence.

"Open fire...but don't harm the Princess. Queen Elsa is en route back to the castle...we just need to hold till then."

"The Queen is coming back? Was Hans able to..." Ducking back as laser fire scorched the tree he made for the next nearest cover and loaded his weapon. Lining up the next shot he fired catching a guard in the leg. More fire came and he made a run for it.

"Target in sight...aim...fire." The guard said into his comm.

Hearing the whine from the nozzle he felt a beam slice into his arm sending him face first into the snow. Grunting as he hit the snow he looked back to see the snow man tore down by the men giving pursuit. If Mack got her there safely...that was all that mattered.

"Take my hand!" Anna knelt down as she looked at him.

"Anna...where is Mack? And more importantly why aren't you-?" He felt himself lifted up and Mack laid out for him to collapse on.

"Mission priority changed...we leave together." Mack flew off and the guards began to trail as they sped off into the approaching darkness.

* * *

Seated around a burning fire Kristoff cringed as Anna made a makeshift bandage. "You really don't have to-."

"Oh please...stop being a baby and hold still. What you did out there, well, no one has ever done for me before. You rescued me when no one else would...I am forever in your debt."

Kristoff looked off and ran his hand behind his head. "Princess...what is it about Hans that you like?"

"Well...he is handsome...and...well..." She honestly didn't know a lot about Hans to be honest. She had fallen in love with him at first sight and for him to propose...it felt like a fairytale.

"You've never talked to him...have you?" Kristoff tilted his head as she finished his bandage.

"We exchanged some pleasantries...but...I suppose that is why we have the rest of our lives to talk. Once we are married...it will be like magic, sparks, the whole picture." She smiled admiring her handiwork.

Kristoff sighed as he stood up and looked out at the darkness. "Anna...don't you think you need time to judge a man on his better qualities?"

"Where is this coming from Kristoff?" She rose up and then as he turned they were practically face to face, more or less.

"I'm just saying...some people aren't what they seem is all. That is all...nothing else..." He looked away feeling his cheeks burn.

"Oh, well, I will keep that in mind. I am sure you will find the girl of your dreams someday Kristoff, just have a little fate. Boy I am tired...well...goodnight." Anna went to curl up by the fire and drifted to sleep.

"Yeah...goodnight Princess." Kristoff heaved a sigh as he stood there. This mission just got more complicated.


	5. Chapter 5 Conflicted emotions

**Authors note: **So I bet a lot of you were thrown off by the last chapter, or just a few, about where Anna's head is and where the Elsanna fluff is. Here is how it stands right now, Anna loves Hans, Elsa has feelings for her sister (further explored in this chapter), Kristoff has feelings for Anna, Hans loves Anna…well sort of…see he is just greedy, mean, and wants a Queen. This Chapter will be the set up of the war, troops assembling and blah blah, this first bit will have Elsa in crisis upon returning home shaken up, while the second half will deal with Hans throwing a fit. We all caught up? Good, then onwards with the story we go.

CH.5: Conflicted emotions

Elsa arrived home as fast as she could. She was bleeding and a little hazy on which way was left or right…but all she cared about was getting to Anna. Please be there, please be there, was all she was thinking as she scarped the top of a tree on her flight trajectory.

"Do you think maybe…one of us should take over?" One the guards asked his friend.

"Do you have a license to fly?" The other quipped, holding his injuries after the near escape.

"Queen Elsa to royal command…come in…" Elsa winced as she held her arm.

"Royal Command to Queen Elsa…read you loud and clear." The voice returned her call.

"What is the status of…my sister?" Returning her hand to the controls she could see the hangar bay opening its maw.

"Princess Anna…has escaped." The voice seemed rather shaky.

"She did what? How did she escape?" Veering a little to the left she felt the hovercraft shudder as it flew in.

"There was a man cloaked in black we didn't account for. They are making their way through the snow as we speak."

"Blast…I shouldn't have gone to that meeting…" Elsa hit the landing control and leaped down and saw the medics hurrying to her aide.

"Do you want us to lend help in the search?" The guard asked leaping down, but finding his leg giving out and he let out a sharp yell.

"You can barely stand on your own two feet. Command…do you have her in your sights?" Elsa waved off the medic and instructed him to go take care of the guard. Accepting her robe she flew off down the hall and up the stairs to where the command chamber was. Hearing the door whoosh open she found the comm officer turning to face her.

"There is heavy suppressing fire keeping the soldiers from getting to her. One of the men say a…this isn't right…seems the man in black is one of our own." The comm officer shook his head in disbelief.

"The spy…what is his name?" Elsa had a bad feeling things would fall apart…she just didn't want to believe it.

"It seems it is Kristoff, his handiwork with the rifle is unrivaled among our own. Light is fading…we lost them." He sat back and looked out the window. Indeed, darkness was falling and any pursuit would have to be pushed back till tomorrow at latest.

"No…we have to keep searching…I can't lose her…" Elsa felt dizzy as she collapsed to the floor.

"There you are…Queen it is not healthy walking around with severe blood loss. I will take you to your chambers to rest; you may relay any further orders from there." The medic hoisted her up and headed to the chamber.

Elsa didn't fight her; she just let out a sigh. Her body was indeed weary and the fight had put her on her toes. Once inside she was set up on bed rest, the medic managed to supply her with the blood needed and after that she was by herself. The silence was killing her with guilt over the actions she had brought down on her sister. Anna was a good sister, the best there was, she just was a little overprotective was all.

"What is wrong with me? Why can't I let her be happy?" Elsa looked over at a picture of the two of them and she picked it up with a soft smile. Moving her hand over the frame she suddenly felt her cheeks heat up.

Putting the picture down she couldn't describe the sensation taking over her body. Looking for something to take her mind off the picture she spotted a present, no wait, a letter from Anna. She always looked at it and it made her smile:

Dear Elsa,

I'm sorry I haven't talked to you in a few weeks. Sometimes I

Get so mad I close myself in…myself. I love you dearly and I know

You are just trying to help me out, fill in for mom and dad. Please be

Patient with me, I know I can be all over the place, but, to be honest

I just enjoy being around you, seems the only time we're together is

When your scolding me or giving me a pep talk. Anyway I am ready to

Talk to you again, I know it is silly writing you a letter when I am a few doors down

Still, it is like we're young again.

Love your sister

Anna

p.s. I love you

"Oh Anna…I love you too…" Elsa realized then…she actually meant it. This feeling, it went beyond sisterly, it went beyond family, this was true love. Her heart responded to her feelings, her very being lit up like summer on a cold day. Dropping the letter she shook her head stubbornly.

"Queen, your grace, you awake?" The Medic came in and noticed her slumped over. Panic rose as she raced over to her. "Oh dear…please don't be dead…"

"I'm not dead…just…in disbelief is all," she heaved a sigh as she rested her head against the pillow. "Is it healthy to love a sibling?" Even as she said this she slid her hands under the covers and with parchment began writing.

"I don't follow," the Medic noted as she checked the IV.

"I mean, is it ok to love a sibling…as more then a sibling?" Elsa looked over at her Medic and saw the confusion still there. "I don't know how to spell this out, um, you know how you can love someone and be intimate with them?"

"Uh yeah…" The Medic wasn't used to bed talk, normally she just checked in on her patients and went about her business. Plus, this was the Queen she was talking to, she could get in trouble hearing anything she said. What if she was captured?

"Ok, well, I might have those feelings for my sister…" Elsa took a breath and waited a beat. Hearing nothing she looked over and saw her Medic's raised brow.

"You love Princess Anna…but more then a sister? Queen, er, Elsa…I hate to be a party popper…but that is wrong on so many levels. The fact you two are connected by blood-."

"I know, I'm a horrible person, but I can't deny how I feel. Maybe this is why I don't want her with another man…" Elsa mused as she placed her fist in her palm, now it all made sense.

"Elsa, I've been your Medic since you were a little girl, I know how you feel about Elsa. The thing is, these developing feelings…they aren't healthy. My suggestion is for you to suppress them, but, I am just a Medic so as your friend…I suggest you listen to your heart."

"What about what people would say?" Elsa had an entire kingdom to run, if word got out she would be despised…possibly asked to resign.

"The Kingdom loves you Queen, I don't see how they will view you differently…when your sister is out there. The heart can be cold, given the right amount of love or right love it will thaw producing miracles modern science, even in our time, has no answer. Rest up…I will be back soon."

Elsa watched as her Medic left and knew what she needed to do. Getting out of bed she took out her IV, with much groaning, then made herself presentable. Anna needed her more than ever, she had to show her love for her the only way she knew how. Placing the parchment into an envelope she licked it then placed it in the folds of her robe.

"So, I was saying to this girl, girl…your body looks amazing," the guard outside the door said.

"Nice, so, what did she say back?" The other guard asked.

"Actually she didn't say anything…whoa…" The guard felt the door smashed against his face and he slumped to the floor.

"Are you sure she didn't hit you?" The guard smiled.

Elsa hurried to the Command Center and shoved a guard aside as he tried to block her. The General was overlooking a map of Royaldelle when he spotted her.

"Queen…this really isn't a good time…"

"General I am relieving you of command. I need you here at the base defending it. I am taking over this operation. Anyone have a problem with that?" Elsa looked around seeing them shake their heads.

"So…what is your first line of business then?" The General asked, hiding his hurt.

"Rescue my sister and push the enemy back." Elsa grinned. Turning to the courier she whispered in his ear. "I need you to deliver this for me."

The courier gave her a questioning look. "And who am I delivering it to?"

"Just follow the footprints in the snow...I'm sure whoever is at the end of them will gladly take it off your hands." She smiled, having written the letter quickly while talking to her Medic.

* * *

"How dare she? How dare that…icy cold…witch." He said something else, but due to the commotion around him it came off as something else.

"You must stay still Emperor…I need to close this wound…" The Doctor noted as he finished the sewing.

"Any word on Kristoff?" He yelled angrily to his guard.

"Mack has sent a update on their position, they are currently in the woods. By tomorrow they should be on our boarders." The guard said from his knelt position.

Hans grimaced as the Doctor finished and he walked to the window. "When Anna arrives send Kristoff to me at once."

"What for?" The guard asked looking perplexed.

"I will no longer need his services anymore once he brings me my beloved. I will however have one task for him to do before he leaves, to test his resolve. I am a busy and wealthy man and I can't keep those who would betray me."

"He has done no such thing," the Doctor noted as he put his things away.

"We shall see in the coming days won't we?" He looked out the window and then addressed his General. "Secure the perimeter, activate the turrets, and most of all…keep hidden till they charge, don't want to ruin the surprise now." Hans smirked as he could see it now. He would be wed and Arendelle would be no more. The war would happen on the doorsteps of his Kingdom, and he would send a welcome the Queen would never forget.

**Authors note: **Elsa has joined the war and intends to take back her sister, while Hans is preparing for a strong offense and defense expecting an favorable outcome on his end. In the next chapter things get even more awkward between Anna and Kristoff. And what was in the letter Elsa wrote?


	6. Chapter 6 Betrayal

CH.6: Betrayal

Morning daylight spread over the wooded area revealing Kristoff and Anna sleeping near each other. Mack was updating Hans on their progress, his memory pod glowing as he was deep in a process. The trio were about to begin the second leg of their journey and with little breath between them and freedom it was important they set out quickly. Once finished Mack turned his attention to the duo and could see how close they were together. This could spell doom should they reach the border and Anna's feelings were conflicted for she had feelings for Kristoff.

"I maybe just a machine…but…I do care about their wellbeing. I must deliberate on what actions I must take…so as not to betray those I am employed to." Mack began to wonder off waving his mechanical arms in the air. It was a fine mess he was in, never in his long year of service to Royaldelle had he ever faced a dilemma quite like this.

Mack had first served the Grandfather of Hans, a respectable man admired by all and followed like a cherished and revered father figure. Sadly he was assassinated and then he was given to the father, a shy and benevolent man. His strengths did not lie so much on the battlefield as his father did…but through politics. When it was time for him to step down Royaldelle had no leader for Hans was still not old enough nor mature enough, believe it or not. The surprising thing was neither his grandfather nor father ever held the title of Emperor.

"Excuse me…anybody…I have a letter…" Stumbling forward the Courier found himself facing the mechanical Mack.

"Yes?" Mack hovered there and noticed the man bore the emblem for Arendelle.

"Um…would you by chance be traveling in the company of the Princess and Kristoff?" The man held out a letter in trembling hands.

"You are the enemy; I have no information of worth to hand to you." Mack scanned him and noted how he had a side arm on his person.

"I see…well…if that is the case-." Dropping the letter he reached for the side arm but found his hands frozen in place.

"I was not built to kill…so please…resist the urge to do what you intend. You have no experience in such weaponry, one shot would be all you'd be afforded…your job parameters do not require such volatile action."

"I must protect the Princess…she is dearly missed by her sister…" He wanted to shoot…but the machination before him spoke truth.

"I will take your letter and you have my word that no harm shall befall her. Use what light you can and find your way back to your Queen." Picking up the letter he released the man's arms and set off back for camp.

"How do you know I won't follow?" The courier asked as he moved his arms.

"If you do, you will likely be killed or held captive. The Queen has assigned you this most important mission, should she not be informed of your success?" He turned and held the letter as proof of the mission.

"Yes, your right, I am gone then." Disappearing from sight the Courier shook his head at how easily he could've died.

Mack scanned the contents of the letter and suddenly froze. "This does complicate things greatly. There is nothing in my programming or mission dossier describing such a scenario. I should give this to the person addressed in the letter…and yet…holding onto it will keep Anna's mind clear, but Kristoff will likely still pursue Anna and divert her from the path chosen. However…Hans is also a variable in this messy situation."

Mack was drawing nearer to the camp and spotted Kristoff as he was waking up. He was a good man, working for a respectable goal, and seemed compatible with Anna. The only problem there was he would be hurt by her feelings for Hans and might do something drastic. Running the many scenarios in his head he concluded that the betrayal he was going to do might very well go against all he was programmed to do, but, after having read the letter it was the only choice that presented the best outcome.

"Man…I'm starving. I think I will go get some grub." Kristoff rose up and looked at a sleeping Anna. Reaching out his hand hesitated at touching her hair before he pulled back and set off for the woods.

Mack knew this was his chance. Forgive me Kristoff, he thought as he landed before her. Reaching out he gently shook her and watched as her eyes became large. "I do not mean to startle you, and good morning Princess."

"Well…this is a first," she rubbed at her eyes and sat up. "Mack…was it…where is Kristoff?"

"Kristoff went to fetch breakfast…he will be back shortly. I had something that I wished to discuss with you." Mack made a sound closing to a human clearing their throat and saw her tilt her head.

"I've never really had a one on one with a robot…but yeah feel free to speak your mind." Anna sat cross legged and placed her hands in her lap.

"Yes, well, where to begin…oh yes…how are your feelings towards Hans?" Mack inquired as he watched her closely.

"Well…I love him, so that hasn't changed. He is a rather dashing man with intelligence and a certain flair for politics. Um…yeah that is it." Anna was getting hungry and hope Kristoff hurried back.

"I see…well…how is it you feel about Kristoff then?" Mack asked. Suddenly his sensors picked up Kristoff returning and he was left with three options. First one, don't tell Anna he is coming. Second one, hold off question till later down the road. Third option was get the two together and set things straight. This was his first betrayal for which he knew it would haunt his processors.

"Well…he is a strong and rugged outdoorsman, likely capable of providing a healthy and nurturing home for someone someday. He is loyal to a fault and clumsy, but in the want to hold him tight and make sure he is alright feeling."

"Could you see yourself loving him…if the situation were different?" Mack heard the hesitancy in the footsteps and knew Kristoff was now in camp.

Anna stalled; her face flushing and she kept looking to the side. "Well…I don't know. Kristoff worked in the Kingdom and if things were different he'd have to escape that shell of his. I always get the feeling he would be happier alone then with someone else."

Kristoff dropped the logs as he stood there. His heart was breaking as he finally saw how she saw him. "Is that really how you see me?"

"Kristoff…no…I mean…how long were you standing there?" Anna held her chest as she felt regret over her words.

"Long enough, I can't believe you'd say all that nice stuff and then just assume I'd be better off alone. Do you know what I think of you? I think you're a bubbly personality filled with good grace and charm that would make any guy secure and content. I think you'd make a nurturing mother who would sing her children to sleep; I think you'd make any guy the luckiest in the whole world. I would provide you such security…instead you're going to…him…"

"You knew this when rescuing me, you knew I was marrying him…not you!" Anna threw out her arm as her eyes were filled to the brim with tears.

"I have a letter for you Anna…it is from your sister-." Mack was about to hand it over but Kristoff was too fast and tore the letter open to read.

"No…Kristoff that was from my sister!" Anna raced at him but he shoved her down and his eyes feasted on what the Queen had to say:

Dear Anna,

I hope this reached you before you arrived at

Royaldelle. I'm not sure how to put this, kind of a little nervous

To be frank. I have had much time to think about my feelings and my

Distance to you of late, to which I am truly sorry for. Honestly the reason why

I have pushed you away, kept myself busy, is because how I feel about you.

I'm not sure if you can tell, but, there are tear stains on this letter. I don't

Want this to complicate things, but, I will always hate myself if I keep my mouth

Shut and let you walk out of my life thinking I hate you. It is far from the truth,

While being overprotective and pushy I have been in denial. The time is now,

You deserve to know…I love you Anna. And this goes beyond sisterly ties or

Family bonds, I do love you with all my heart. If this Queen were to have heart

Thaw…I thank the heavens above it was you that made it possible.

Love Elsa

p.s. I am coming for you

"This can't be…how is that Hans and Elsa get to say how they feel about you? What about my feelings?" Tearing up the letter he fumed, with no outlet he was losing all control.

"I have the message stored in my memory banks Princess, but the gist of it remains true no matter what language it is spoken, she loves you. Oh and she should be coming soon."

"You…how could you do this to me Mack? Don't you work for Hans…haven't you served Royaldelle faithfully all those years?" He swept out his arm as his voice cracked.

"You and I both know Hans isn't fit for the Princess. The Queen, while overprotective, has only looked out for Anna's best interests at heart. I am sorry…but both you and Hans have approached Anna like a prize to be fought over." Mack let out what could only be described as a sigh.

"My sister…she loves me?" Anna was stunned, she didn't know how to react. Hans loved her, Kristoff had feelings for her, and her sister…it was all so confusing.

"We have to meet with Hans…Anna…" Kristoff held out his hand and saw her look away.

"Perhaps the Princess should wait here for a bit…sort things out…" Mack could see the girl needed a break.

"Mack…don't be putting ideas in her head. You and I both serve Hans and I didn't betray Arendelle to see my dreams go to waste-."

"Wait…what did you say?" Anna turned as she fixed her eyes on him.

"No…nothing…nah you must be hearing things…" Kristoff brushed it off but could see her approaching with those eyes.

"You're the spy who betrayed my sister's trust! It was you that put Hans in a position to court me…wasn't it?" Anna felt her anger boil to a 10 as she pushed her finger against his chest.

"Yeah it was…so what? I was always doing someone else's bidding; Hans approached me with a proposition to see my dreams come true. I thought…maybe once I got my life settled you would-."

"I would never be with you…not now…and not ever. Mack I want to stay here and wait for my sister, I have decided-."

"Mack isn't doing anything!" Kristoff leveled his weapon with Mack and shot him.

Mack sputtered and sparks shot up as he fell to the floor of the woods. Whirring noises were made and oil pooled out below him.

"Kristoff…how could you?! Wasn't Mack your friend?" Anna knelt down and held his face in her hands.

"He was a means to a job…nothing more. Now Princess…we'll be going now…" Kristoff grabbed her arm and as he pulled her up he felt his face caught in a slap.

"I hate you." Anna stared daggers at him and felt his insistent tug as she was pulled off.

"Yeah…well…at least that is something…" He felt his eyes water up but he continued on his way, Royaldelle was fast approaching and Hans was a very busy man.

**Authors note: **A shocking chapter I know. Betrayal of all sorts transpired during this and true colors were revealed. This is all working up to the first chapter when we first see Anna. Will a wedding happen? What of the war? Is Kristoff really this mean? Will the sisters be reunited intact? Next chapter will set up chapter one and extend it some to give you a better picture. After that chapter will be the war, long author note and chapter, but, I can see many of you have been enjoying this, I thank you for that.


	7. Chapter 7 Stirring of war

CH.7: Stirring of war

Kristoff led Anna along by force, his face looking ahead as Royaldelle loomed before them. He was hurt by Anna's words and no matter what he did he could not shake them. Once she is here I am no longer bound to her, he thought, why doesn't that make me sad?

"Guess you got a lot coming your way huh Kristoff?" Anna's scornful words sounded so mean and yet she also realized she was being handed over to a mean man who had turned one of their own.

"Yes, and so do you Princess. You will be married shortly and after that…I have no idea really, I just know I will be too far away to care." Does this really have to be how we spend our last hour? Can't we forget all the rotten things that went down and just be friends?

"I hope you love your solitude so much…you have to build a snow man just for company. I hope that snow man ignores you…cause you don't have a heart." She glared at him and wanted to drag her feet, knowing soon she would be before the man she had praised for so many things he really wasn't.

"Yeah, well, I hope you love marriage so much you create a robot just to remind you of Hans everyday he is in meetings or away on business. Then the robot decides to leave you and your left feeling miserable." Ok, he thought, that was a little mean.

"You suck…I'm going to be glad once your gone." She folded one arm and soon they were there, no turning back now for the guards were already assembled.

"I have brought the Princess…as promised. Where is the Emperor?" Kristoff let her go and tried to look professional.

"The Emperor has requested your presence in the tower, proceed there now for further instructions." The guard reported.

"I was just expecting my reward…but whatever." Kristoff left Anna and saw her stick her tongue out at him. Rolling his eyes he ascended the steps and found Hans waiting for him. The guy seemed to do a lot of window staring, perhaps he really did need a wife.

"Kristoff…thank you for bringing the Princess here. I had my reservations about you, but, it looks like in the end you fulfilled your promise." Hans turned to face him, his hands behind his back.

"Yes, well, it wasn't easy. She has a lot of fire in her…had to really drag her along and all." Kristoff pretended to drag something along and seeing Hans reaction he cleared his throat.

"By the way, where is the robot I assigned you?" Hans gave him a steel eyed look and smiled seeing the bigger man shrink.

"Things got…complicated…turns out the Queen is leading the army here." Kristoff saw the man lose it and leaped back as a sword tip smashed into the ground.

"So…Queen Elsa has come for her dear darling sister…how pleasant. I still owe her for stabbing me, still can't breathe right. You didn't get attached to my Anna while you were together…did you?" He picked up the sword and threw it on the table.

"No…I hated her the entire time…" Kristoff wanted to look anywhere but into those cool and collected eyes of his but really not much of interest held his gaze in that room.

"I am glad to hear that. Would you care to join me at the window? You can see so much out this window, like the Prison in ice I made. You see I place only the most sure fire individuals in there, it gives them time to cool off you see."

Windows again, Kristoff thought, guy needs to go outside once in a while. Joining him at the window he saw a guard pulling Anna into a hovercraft. He felt anger well in him and then as the hovercraft took off he knew where they were going. "Your placing Anna in the Prison?"

"Yes, I want our wedding day to go off without a hitch, no fleeing or holding up the vows. If her sister is indeed coming, she will not know where her sister is. It is better this way, once the war goes in my favor I will take her out and she will be pudding for the taking-."

"That is wrong…you have no right to torture her like that!" Kristoff turned and found a blade trained on his jugular.

"You fell for her…didn't you? I thought we had this trust thing going Kristoff, no lies between employee and employer. Oh look she made it." Hans looked out the window to see her escorted off the hovercraft.

"People go insane in that prison Hans…how do you think Anna will hold up?" Kristoff looked down and saw the guard hit Anna. He cringed as he knew it was his fault she was down there.

"She will be reformed, no more talk of her sister or going back to Arendelle. It is thanks to you, though, I do wish you hadn't shot my robot and all, a loyal machine." He sobbed.

"Fake sentimentality, really?" Kristoff raised a brow.

"I honestly cannot remember the last time I cried. Look Kristoff, while you did betray me, you did nonetheless bring me Anna intact, that said you will get your place of solitude."

Kristoff grounded his teeth, but knew in the end this is what he really wanted. There were thoughts of betrayal on Hans end, but he seemed to be playing no tricks. "Thank you…I guess I will be going then-."

"Here is the thing…I'm lacking one soldier on the battlefield. If only I could find someone in short notice, it would mean the world to me." Hans tapped his finger and lowered the blade.

Kristoff heaved a sigh as he realized he wasn't getting out of this so easily. "I don't know, what about me?"

"You wouldn't mind? I know you have that place all ready for you…but…who am I to turn down free labor?" Hans held out a hand and wore a bright smile.

This guy really sucks at deals, he thought as he went to shake his hand. Once done he noticed Hans going back to his window, probably meaning the meeting was adjourned. As he left he headed to the prison and could hear weeping inside. Ducking out of sight he watched as the hovercraft left and the pilot began telling a tale. He only caught a little in the wind about how things began.

I have to make this right, he thought, if I can't be with Anna…neither can he. Fishing in his pocket he held a laser heater, pocket sized it could melt through anything. Finding a window around the side he crawled over and grinding his teeth he dug his fingers into the stone. Each climb brought him closer to the window and once there he could see Anna trying to build a snow man. Her efforts tugged at his heart and tossing the laser heater inside he felt himself lose balance and fall just before she saw who was up there.

"Hey…what were you doing up there?" A guard asked walking over.

"I was…checking to see if the bars were secure on the upper window." He shrugged off his questioning look as he walked away.

"Heh…good thinking. Can you believe our Emperor? That girl is too energetic for my taste, I honestly think he could do better…like maybe that Queen of Arendelle. If they married there would be no more fighting right?"

"Yeah…I guess…" Kristoff shrugged nonchalantly. Joining the guard in the royal hovercraft he found Hans already seated there. Rising into the air he held the sides and in the distance he could see Arendelle holding position.

"Queen Elsa…we meet again." Hans spoke to another hovercraft floating a good distance away from them. The banner of Arendelle blew in the wind and Elsa stood proudly at the front, her hair blowing freely behind her.

"I want my sister back Hans…where is she?" She held onto the royal sword as she held it pointing outwards.

"If you kill me…you will never know where she is. I suggest you lay down your sword…and other assorted weaponry before things get out of hand." Hans held his shoulder as he could feel the pain flaring up again.

"It already looks like things are getting out of hand for you Emperor. Should this fight persist…will that wound of yours allow you to issue orders properly?" She smiled through her teeth.

Kristoff hadn't noticed but now it was clear the wound was serious. Did the Emperor really think he could take on the Queen who didn't seem to be missing a beat? Looking around at the army assembled he realized his dream would be put on hold till a victor was announced.

"We attack…and let the better Kingdom win!" Hans threw his arm up and the turrets came to life.

"Darn it…evasive maneuvers!" Elsa ordered to her pilot. The turrets locked onto the hovercraft and began to fire. Each shot grazed the side of the vehicle causing flames to flare up.

"Surround Arendelle and flank them if necessary. I will not have anyone leaving this field and calling in reinforcements." Hans took a seat looking fatigued after that.

"Queen we have to land…another hit like that and we're done for!" The mechanic said addressing their main issue.

"I never liked these things anyway…navigating political warfare was always done best face to face…on the ground." Elsa leaped to the ground as they neared a clearing and she raced over to her troops. "Status?"

"They are trying to flank us," the Captain said, his face stern as he realized their chances.

"We give a good fight…nothing but your best so long as we succeed in our mission. I stand with you today leading Arendelle into a peaceful future…free of political wars that tear us apart, pit us against neighbors. For Arendelle!"

The men yelled back and charged into the fray. Meeting the enemy they brought out their sword and clashed, guns fired from a distance and many fell at the deadly accuracy. The men of Royaldelle were quick to seize their chance at victory as they flooded the battlefield brandishing superior fire power and intellect of their surroundings.

Elsa swung her sword and met with the best and brightest young swordsmen she ever met in battle, her foot was constantly moving as she edged along the field. Clashing with one young man she could read his sureness…but noticed his heart wasn't into it. "Do you know who I am?"

"Yes…y-you're the Queen…" He stuttered nervously.

"Yes I am…tell me, do you really want to fight me?" She brought her sword up and looked him straight in the eyes.

"N-No…I-I just want to f-fight for Royaldelle…"His nervousness shined brighter as his hand became shaky.

"You can still fight for Royaldelle and not be involved in this messy affair. Simply pretend you are escorting me to your prison camp, you get praise and possibly a promotion…while I rescue my sister. Of course after all this you can't be put to blame for I was out of your hands then."

"Y-You would d-do that for m-me?" He was incredulous at this miraculous turn of events.

"I would do this for my sister…and you remind me a lot about her. Both of you are young and you tend to put yourself out there…even when chances are against you, hence why you bend the rules a bit. I can tell this is your first battle…because your not supposed to be here."

"No…I was supposed to be on the other side of the battleifled…" He smiled weakly.

"What is your name?" She inquired placing her sword in its respected sheath.

"Andrew," he replied.

"Well Andrew…you just got yourself a Queen for a prisoner." Elsa placed her hands behind her head and let him escort her away.

"Emperor just got word from a Corporal Andrew, looks like he has captured the Queen of Arendelle." The comm officer reported.

"Corporal Andrew…wasn't he supposed to be on the other side of the…never mind, promote him when he gets to camp. Attention Arendelle, your Queen has been captured. Lay down your arms and I promise…some of you will not die."

Cries of despair rang through the soldiers and after a bit weapons fell. The troops of Royaldelle surrounded them as the battle seemed all but won.

"Once the Queen is in camp…tell everyone who has a fire arm to kill her." Hans ordered.

"What…but what about the people sir? Won't they be caught in the crossfire?" The comm officer questioned.

"The people will understand…and if they are that dumb to stand around when the Queen is getting shot at, I feel no pity for them." Hans smiled as he looked out at the battlefield, things were finally shaping up.

**Authors note: **It would appear Hans has the upperhand in this war. Elsa is on her way to rescue Anna, though perhaps she won't need it given the help she has received from a stealthy Kristoff. Still, with Arendelle in a bind and the Queen walking into a trap, it is anyone's guess how it turns out.


	8. Chapter 8 Sisters reunited

CH.8: Sisters reunited

Elsa remained quiet as Andrew led the way. Her ears were alert to her surroundings while her heart was beating loudly for Anna. She knew full well she was abandoning her troops and this could very well lead her to an early resignation, but, long as she was with her sister she was sure even with training Anna could replace her. Royaldelle stood before them and her eyes shined brightly.

"Royaldelle…isn't she beautiful? My heart just leaps into my throat everytime I see her, just knowing I am still walking and alive…it makes me feel so…happy." Andrews said.

"Perhaps with your promotion you will be clear once the true fighting begins." Elsa noted as she walked into the complex.

"I thought the fighting had already begun?" Andrew's confusion was notable as he slowed his pace.

"Andrew…war is a slow process, even when it seems to have begun it is only warming up. Hans, your Emperor, would not see it fit for such an easy victory. My guess is likely your Emperor seeks a bigger trophy then the surrender of my troops."

"I see…so you mean..?" He was stopped then as a guard approached.

"Take care of yourself Andrew…and promise me you will stay far away from the fighting as possible." Elsa watched as he accepted the praise he rightly deserved and then as she was handed off she smiled in farewell.

"I will…and thank you." Andrew had accepted his new orders and went to go help the guards around the tower.

"Right this way Queen…we got a surprise for you." The guard that held her led her further along, his roughness indicative of his dislike for her.

"I have a feeling your Emperor wants no loose ends," Elsa spoke, her guess right on the dot as the guard stiffened. "Might I inquire your opinion on the matter?"

"I am not paid for my opinions…please don't drag this out…" The guard clearly was conflicted but only his voice betrayed his emotions, his face hidden behind a visor.

"I do not blame you…" Elsa could hear the hum of the guns and knew she was close to being laid to rest. She had came all this way…now it looked like she would never see her sister.

"Sir…there are some people refusing to leave…they seem to be in protest of the Queen's execution." A guard came over and knelt before him, his report not really good news.

"How did they find out…never mind…the Emperor gave strict orders for this to be carried out, regardless the innocent blood that would be spilled in the process. Silence them and tell the others the execution will go on as scheduled."

"You would kill innocent bystanders…simply to kill me? I must say the Emperor has lost his touch, why is he not here to oversee it himself?" Elsa played coy.

"The Emperor has your troops captured and is working his way to Arendelle," the guard said bluntly.

"Hmm…I think he is underestimating my troops." Lucky for me I had a plan for such a contingency, she mused seeing the guards all lined up and several people already dead on the concrete.

"Silence her before she makes me lose my mind," the guard with her said.

"Alright gentleman…when you are ready…fire." Aiming their weapons they all were ready to shoot, their conviction clear as their uniforms they wore.

"My death will not win you this war…it simply will rally the people to my cause. Do you think the Emperor will build a better tomorrow…when he is so fixated on yesterday? His idealism has not changed, there is only darkness lying ahead for all of you."

"I said shut up!" The guard pulled out his twin pistol and pressed it at the base of her skull.

"How dare you speak to the Queen like that?" A voice said from behind.

"Huh-?" Turning he saw a girl who looked almost exactly like…oh…

"No one touches my sister!" She pulled back her fist and sent it right into the man's face. Watching as he fell she shook her hand and winced. "Oww…that really hurt."

"Anna…you're here…but how?" Elsa was stunned as she turned to face her sister, her heart racing so much she was afraid she'd die in her arms.

"Someone left me a tool for escape…never mind though, first we free you." Anna used the device she had been given and freed Elsa from her binding.

"The prisoner is escaping…shoot her." The guards looked down the scope of their rifles as they readied to fire.

"Quick Anna…get to cover!" Elsa saw her sister move in front of her and spread out her arms.

"Go ahead and shoot…just know if you do the Emperor will have your heads put on pikes for killing the future Queen." Anna wore a smug grin at their hesitancy.

"Really Anna…and after all the trouble I went through to rescue you," she noted with a dry sarcasm.

"I couldn't very well have you killed, you are still Queen and all." Anna winked at her and stood there waiting a beat.

"You do have a plan right?" Elsa moved her lips about as she just stood there, waiting for something to happen.

"Well…this is kind of all I had. I didn't really plan on you being here, so, yeah I got nothing." Anna shrugged and noticed the guards lifting their weapons again.

"If we shoot through her and miss all vital organs…and still hit the Queen…the Emperor won't be too mad at us." The royal guard figured aloud.

"I got an idea…get down!" Elsa threw her body onto Anna's and tackled her to the ground just as the lasers whizzed overhead. Breathing hard she saw her life flash before her eyes, not that great after getting done and still breathing.

"Good plan…it was…" Anna looked up and was staring right into her sister's eyes. Melting into her cold features she reaches up and plays a hand through her hair.

"Anna…I…" Elsa stopped herself as she realized all she needed to say was in the letter. Doing what she should've done long ago she placed her hand on her sister's cheek and kissed her.

Anna whimpered into the kiss as she felt a slight rejoice over the moment. Kissing her back hungrily she placed her hand behind her sister's head deepening the kiss. They just lay there, lost in the moment oblivious to the guards watching.

"Shouldn't we break this up?' One guard said to the other.

"We could just let it carry on…see where it leads-."

"Gross…I say we shoot now and get back to our posted assignments." Priming his weapon the guard walked over and aimed his weapon point blank.

Elsa heard the footsteps draw near and rolling her sister she felt the heat where she had once lay. Anna was still holding onto her and it was hard pushing her off as their lips fed off one another. Nearing a slight dip the two fell and Elsa let out a grunt as she felt Anna's face hit hers.

"Ohh…sorry…you ok?" Anna giggled in apology, her hand stroking her face.

"Yeah…just get off me…please," Elsa got to her feet and took a moment to breathe and assess what had happened. "So…does this mean..?"

Anna sidled up to her and placed her back to her front. "Yes, I love you Elsa." She kissed her cheek and smiled. "Though there are more polite ways to get a girl off you, just for future reference."

"I'll keep that in mind next time you're on top of me," she teased. Moving off she could hear her sister nearly losing it.

"Next time I'm on…wait Elsa…don't leave me hanging!" Anna ran after her and yelled out as she felt the lasers zipping past her. Those weapons of Royaldelle were extremely effective, any close to her skin and she would be in a hospital bed for weeks.

Elsa took up position behind a barricade and found a weapon lying there. Picking it up she checked the clip and found it had a few shots left. "Anna…know how to use one of these?"

"I've never fired a weapon before in my life," Anna protested looking at the weapon in disgust.

"Well…no time like the present. Take the weapon and press the butt to your shoulder, aim down the sight and exhale before taking the shot. Try and aim for a limb to slow them down."

"When did you become an expert?" Anna squeezed the trigger and fired off a shot catching the man in the, well, weak area.

"It comes with the title Queen," she noted as she held her eyes. "Next time I suggest you aim a little higher…"

"Ooh…sorry about that." Anna smiled weakly and then watched as he fell down. "You gotta admit, it slowed him down."

"Among other things yes, but lets not waste any more time going over it. We have to rejoin with the main forces so we can help out." Elsa took her hand and led her away from all the chaos.

"So…does this mean we're dating now?" Anna queried as she looked down at their joined hands.

"We will discuss this…when our lives aren't on the line." Elsa noted as she tried to avoid the subject best she could. The forest was up ahead and footsteps were fast approaching.

"Maybe one of us could stay behind and-." Anna felt Elsa stop and soon found her standing before her, those eyes of hers never left.

"I lost you once Anna…I'm not losing you again. From now on we do things together…though I promise to be a little more trusting of you." Placing a hand on her cheek she gave her a soft kiss before pulling back.

"So…what do you mean do things together? Does that mean building a snow man? What about sleeping arrangements? Do we show together as well?" Anna blushed.

Elsa was left speechless and took the weapon from her sister and in one fluid motion shot a guy between the eyes. "Among other things…yes."

Anna squealed in delight and they soon disappeared into the woods as the troops gathered there. They had much ground to cover and little time on their side, what was going for them was they were reunited, sisters on the battlefield, and they were going to see this through to the end.

**Authors note: **The end of the war is drawing to a close as the sisters are finally reunited. Hans is pushing towards Arendelle and the war can go in anyone's favor now. Stay tuned for further developments and see how it all comes to an end.


	9. Chapter 9 Sisters on the frontline

CH.9: Sisters on the Frontline

Hans overlooked the battlefield with grim determination. He had wished the war hadn't become so dragged out, but now victory was within sight finally. Arendelle's troops had surrendered and the Queen was likely dead at that very second. Next up was the complete take over of Arendelle itself and he would join the two Kingdoms under his leadership. Gasping for breath though he fell to one knee and waved off the rushing guard.

"I am alright…check the comm channel for any update on the Queen." Using the rail he hoisted himself up and smoothed out his hair.

"You aren't looking so great Hans," Kristoff commented, "you sure you will make it to Arendelle in one piece?"

Hans shot him a look but refused to answer him or give him the satisfaction of an answer. That particular dagger of the Queen's had indeed done its damage, even now he began to feel weak and fragile, two things he had vowed never to become. An Emperor never showed signs of weakness among his guards or hired help, so now, he was breaking that cardinal rule.

"Sir, just got a report back from the complex, seems the Queen has caused quite a rukus and has rescued the Princess as well." The guard waited for the shot…but none came.

"I see, so the Queen and Princess are free and very much alive." Hans approached the guard from behind and gripped the back of his shirt.

"Yes…and…they appear to have joined the battle!" He locked eyes with the Emperor and could see the seething hate taking over.

"Well then…I suggest you get down there and stop them!" Hans threw him over the rail and watched as his body plummeted helplessly to the field below.

"Well…at least your over the rail tactics haven't left you weak." Kristoff joked. Lucky for him and his weight and muscle Hans could not pull him over the edge.

"Pilot…plot a course for Arendelle at once. Kristoff…I await the look of betrayal that will cross the eyes of those you used to work with." He caught the flicker of remorse in his eyes and that was all he needed.

Down below Elsa was taking refuge behind a log as she felt the lasers pounding at their cover. "This is getting us nowhere…how are you doing Anna?"

Since stealing into the woods after their escape the two had separated to cover more ground. Elsa was drawing much of the fire while Anna would circle around and free as many of the troops as possible. So far she had heard little but her sister's breathing and the occasional mouthed off word after stubbing her toe.

"Don't get your panties in a twist…by the way…do you wear panties?" Anna asked as she slid down a hill and brandished the sword Elsa had given her.

"T-This is no time to be discussing what I'm wearing…hurry up and get to the troops. Hans won't wait for us for to regroup so we need haste on our side."

"Oh right," Anna pressed her back to the base of the tree and took a breath. Coming out of cover she met the startled guard and stabbed him. Watching him fall limp at her feet she continued on spotting the troops huddled together. "You're a thong type of girl aren't ya?"

Elsa blushed and to avoid answering she rose up and popped off another round catching a guy in the shoulder and spinning him to the ground. Descending into a crouch she heard the engines of a vehicle flying overhead.

"Hey everyone…sorry I'm late." Anna saw a guard taking aim and sliding on her knees she sliced at his legs; of course not cutting through, just enough to cause him to crawl. Coming up she undid the binding around them and held up a hand to cut off their angry retorts. "Yes I know I did wrong leaving when I did, but now isn't the time to squabble. Your Queen needs you, Arendelle needs you, find the other troops and free them."

Elsa took another breath and rising up she aimed down the sight and squeezed the trigger catching a guard racing forth. The wind was practically knocked out of him and he was sent flying back. Feeling the heat of fire graze her cheek she dropped down and reloaded.

Anna wasted no time saying goodbye as she set off for the next location. The cry on the other end caused her to stop and her grip on her weapon faltered. "Elsa…you ok?"

"Yeah…just got grazed…hurry your sweet butt up before I really take anymore heat." Elsa of course was still recovering from her wounds done by Hans and her treatments hadn't been entirely finished before she left for battle. The fatigue was getting to her and her face was strained as the battle wore on.

"Yes mistress," Anna teased as she rushed forward. Gun fire was piercing the quiet making it difficult to know where she was going. The troops she had rescued were already setting to work, but, still others remained captive. Jumping back as a huge guard came at her she brought her sword up to clash against his. Struggling to keep her stance she felt his blade weighing down hers, his face menacing as his teeth were sharp and jagged.

"You must be the Princess…I expect the Emperor will pay high and mighty for your safe return." He leaned in, his breath of raw meat floating before her.

"You're not one of his men…are you?" She felt her heart race in panic as she struggled to keep from losing her grip.

"Nope, I decided to join the fight simply because I was bored. I know about you though, so, I rekon I will have me some fun before handing you back to him."

Oh god, she thought, he means…eww…I don't want any of that inside me. Anna felt her blade push into the ground and then looked up as his knee caught her under the chin. Feeling her head explode with stars she flew backwards as her sword fell.

"Mmm…taking you on your back will be fun." He walked over to her and began to undo the belt around him.

Anna struggled to get up, but her head felt so heavy. She was defenseless against this mountain of a man and all she thought was…she wanted her first time to be with her sister. A single tear ran down her cheek as she could see his shadow looming over her.

"That is far enough you scum!" A voice rang out and caught the man by surprise.

"Who the devil are you?' The big burly man questioned.

"Captain Andrew…and if you know what is good for you I suggest you leave the Princess to me. I work for the Emperor and he doesn't like his property…used." He held a rifle in his hand and the shakiness he once held was no more.

"Ha…take your best shot…you couldn't hit the…" The man stood still then as blood trailed down his forehead. Touching his forehead he wore a smirk as he felt his legs collapse out from under him. "Well I'll be…nice shooting…"

"Um, thank you, whoever you are." Anna accepted his outstretched hand and saw him wearing a smile. "Uh…do I know you?"

"Your Anna, sister to Queen Elsa are you not? When I met your sister I was on the wrong side of the battlefield, turns out our meeting held great significance for the both of us. She let me capture her and turn her in, thus leading to a big promotion on my end; while apparently she was successful in getting you back."

"I see…well…thank you for the rescue. Won't you get in trouble for helping me out?" Anna queried as she picked up her sword.

"Nah, the Emperor is too obsessed with the war to care about who turns on who. Plus, I am already recognized as a full-fledged Captain, so no matter which way the war turns I still hold my title. I should get going though, you take care of that sister of yours."

"Yeah…and you stay alive." Anna waved watching him leave. Hurrying onwards she saw the troops ahead had already been rescued. Finding a trail going down she spotted her sister pinned down by enemy fire. Looking around she found a slightly spent turret by their location. Creeping along she remembered what she could of the schematics of it.

"Give it up Queen…you are outnumbered and alone. No one is coming to rescue you." The soldier noted as he waited for her to pop back up.

"I have an entire Kingdom of innocent people depending on me, I'm sure you can guess my answer from that." Elsa had finished reloading, though one slip up and she would be toast.

"We charge men…she can't take all of us down." The lead soldier brought out his sword and readied the charge.

Anna crossed her fingers as she got behind the turret and as they charged she peppered the snow covered ground where they ran. Some of the lasers coursed through their armor sending them falling like ragdolls, others scattered as they sought shelter from the heat. "This is…awesome."

"It is the Princess…what do we do?" One of the remaining soldiers asked.

"She is not giving us a lot of choice…well…if that is what she wants…we shoot to kill." The soldier in command peeked out from his cover and lined up a shot.

"Wrong move!" Elsa sprang from cover and as the soldier turned to greet her she caught the rifle barrel and pushed it up just as the shot rang out. Fighting for control she wrestled with him and then just as he managed to point his weapon point blank at her she ducked as Anna had him in her sights.

"Shoot to kill, as they say right?" Anna barreled him down and the remaining soldier sprinted away. "Shall we pursue?"

"Nah…we have to hurry to Arendelle. Going by foot will be most difficult though," she noted as she joined Anna.

"How about we take one of those?" Anna pointed to a nearby ship.

The ship was sleek looking and bore the insignia present in Royaldelle fleet ships. The sisters climbed in and Elsa took the pilot's seat. "I've logged a few hours in this, though the design is far different then our own."

"Who cares…just punch it." Anna grinned.

Elsa started up the engine and the canopy came down. Thrusters were all lit up and as they ascended up she could see the fuel level was nominal at best. Once airborne the sisters flew off towards Arendelle.

**Authors note: **In the next chapter all will be decided. Who will win, will it be the Emperor or the Queen? While the battle heats up down below the sisters take to the sky to race against time and make up for lost time. Kristoff faces a major decision in the next chapter that could possible help or hinder the resistance. What will he choose? Thanks to all those following, means a lot, as we draw closer to the end of this sci-fi tastic tale of war and sisterly love.


	10. Chapter 10 Deciding battle

CH.10: Deciding battle

Elsa flew the ship like a pro, though upon closer examination there were uncalled for dips grazing the canopy of trees. "This girl has a little weight to her…"

"Elsa, if I were to gain weight, would you still love me?" Anna asked.

Elsa turned her head and smiled softly, her hand reaching for her face. "Anna, even if you had a few blemishes I would still hold you close every night."

"I hope we live to see that," Anna noted, "I mean the holding close part…not the blemishes." Anna became quiet then as she could see the devastation the war was taking on everyone.

"Once we stop Hans…then perhaps this war will come to an end. It is hard to say how Royaldelle will react to us killing the Emperor, so we'd best play it safe." Spotting the hovercraft she pushed the throttle and accelerated their chase.

"Emperor…you might want to have a look at this," the pilot suggested. The blip behind them was becoming larger and he was quite certain it was one of their own.

"Hmm…contact the pilot and ask for their verification code. I want to see just who this pilot is, could be drunk on the job for all we know." Hans could see Arendelle up ahead and smiled.

"Attention pilot, please state your name and verification code." The pilot waited then, knowing full well any answer given could have him tossed overboard as well.

"Anna…could you be a dear and look for those?" Elsa cleared her throat while her sister began the search. "Uh…sure…who is asking?"

The pilot raised a brow as a female answered. "Uh, well, this is the Emperor Hans speaking."

Elsa fought past a chuckle at the voice on the other end. "Is that so? Well Emperor…it must sadden you that your dear spoiled Princess ran off on you."

"Hey I am not spoiled!" Anna glared at her sister and folded her arms.

"Well…I am glad to be rid of her, her high styled maintenance was too much for me-."

"Ha, nice try but my sister is not spoiled-." Elsa looked back saw Anna cover her mouth. "I said that aloud didn't I?"

"And you aren't the original pilot of that vessel…you are the Queen. Sir…the Queen is right behind us with the Princess."

"Is that so? Well…clip their wing and keep us on track to Arendelle. I am sure even should they survive the crash it will already be too late for them."

Anna leaned over the seat and took the comm. "I thought you loved me?"

Hans smiled as he heard her voice. "You made it quite clear who you loved dear, I wish you a speedy death, not one dragged out."

"Sir…the weapons aren't working!" The pilot's fingers flew across the controls but nothing was happening.

"What…how can that be…unless…" Hans looked over and saw Kristoff standing at the battery. "You dare betray me?"

"My service to you ends today Hans. Arendelle was my home long before Royaldelle, as such I will protect it with my life." His eyes shone brightly as he folded his arms over his chest.

"Pilot…set all turret fire on the ship following us. I will not have anymore delays in my conquest." Hans drew out a sword and tossed one to Kristoff.

"Think you can keep up Emperor?" Kristoff teased as he lunged forward pushing him into the corner.

"Your skill with a blade is impressive…but you forget who you fight." Engaging him in sword play the Emperor set himself above him, knowing that with each swing he would have the advantage.

"Elsa…the turrets are locked on us." Anna panicked as she saw there were at least four turrets reading their head signature.

"This isn't over Hans!" Elsa put the ship into a drop as the first set of lasers screamed overhead. Pulling on the yoke she steered right as missiles spun past them exploding upon contact with some trees.

"Ha…missed me…" Kristoff leaped back as he felt the urgency in each slice.

"You are quick to praise yourself…how do you feel now?" Charging at him he let a flurry of slices tear at his clothing and drew blood as he wore a satisfied smirk.

"Urgh…looks like you have been holding back…" Kristoff admittedly was snot a fine swordsman, seeing how his skills mattered only in long distance weapons. His form was terrible and balance of the foil and everything, disastrous.

"Emperor, a title that extends one's mortality rate; I plan on outliving my father and Grandfather and seeing the rule of these two kingdoms into my twilight years." Matching his footing he spun around and brought his weapon down on him.

Kristoff brought his blade up deadlocking them, his brow furrowed as he felt the weight of the weapon grow heavier. "If you live…history will not remember this…they will simply say you were tyrannical and selfish."

"If I live…ha…you make it sound like I will drop dead this very second. History has been known to give out honors long before the battle is won, so yes if I do die…they will still celebrate me." Bringing his leg out he kicked at him and sent him crashing into the rail.

Elsa spun the ship into the air as the trail of missiles swooped upwards. "How you doing Anna?"

"Do these things come with barf bags…ooh…" She felt queasy as she saw the sky spiral up.

"Hang in there…I just need a lock on one of those turrets…" Elsa spotted a turret just to her right and as she let the engine die the ship fell.

"Ahhhh…Elsa…are you insane?" Anna clutched at the back of the seat as she felt her stomach drop out from under her.

"I am just giving that turret something to aim at." Elsa readied to fire up the engines again just as they were point blank above the turret. The engines flared to life that very second and squeezing off a few rounds she hightailed it out of there as the explosion rocked them from behind.

"Where did you learn how to do that?' Anna tried to steady her quacking heart as gravity returned.

"A little maneuver I always wanted to try. It worked…so…live to fight another day." Elsa spotted the hovercraft and punched the throttle.

"Any last words Kristoff?" Hans sliced at his face then dipped the blade into his leg.

"Yes, actually got a few I'd like to say. I am sorry Arendelle for my betrayal. Sorry Anna for being such a jerk. Sorry Queen for joining Hans. Yeah that is it."

"Very well, then as Emperor your sentence is death." Hans pulled back and watched as Kristoff grabbed a side arm from the fallen guard who had dropped it before and lined up a shot with the helm.

"When this is all over…where do you think guys like us go?" Kristoff saw his startled look and squeezed the trigger just as he saw the Queen and Anna. "I'd like to think it is in our last moments that define our true character."

"Kristoff…what is he thinking?" Anna pressed her face to the glass and then noticed where he was aiming. "Oh no…Elsa we have to stop him…"

"I maybe crazy at my flying…but having you jump out of here would just be reckless. We have to clear away…let him do this Anna."

Kristoff smiled up at Anna and with the trigger already pulled the hovercraft squealed in protest as sparks shot out sending the pilot out of his seat. Acrid like smoke began to cover the vehicle as it was screaming for a final touchdown. Hans was holding his wound as he saw the ground rising up to pound into them. He was only able to yell one thing, and whatever it was, whether poetic or curse would never be known, even in the history books.

"Kristoff!" Anna yelled as the hovercraft crashed. Elsa pulled away leaving Anna in racked up tears, her body refusing to settle even as they were approaching Arendelle.

"Identify yourself," the voice said over the comm channel.

"This is Queen Elsa, I have with me Princess Anna, let Royaldelle know that Hans is no more. See to it they shut down the turrets and in the morning have their representative meet us here so we can discuss the future of the two kingdoms."

"Yes understood." The comm static filled the cockpit as the two sisters sat in respectful silence of the fallen. Much damage had been done that day…the future would wait till tomorrow as they saw their home once again.

**Authors note: **That was one hectic chapter filled with two interconnecting battles if any. Hans is no more and peace can finally return to the lands, well, that is assuming Royaldelle is ok with Hans death. Did Kristoff survive or is he truly the hero in his final moments? How will the Kingdom view the relationship between Elsa and Anna? Tune in for the 11th chapter where some if not all of these answers are fulfilled. Brace yourselves for it may very well be the final chapter.


	11. Chapter 11 The two kingdoms

**Authors note: **After the big victory Queen Elsa assembles both Royaldelle and Arendelle in a meeting to determine the future of both Kingdoms. This is the final chapter of this story, thanks to all those who have viewed and followed even favorited, means a lot to me. What will the future entail for the sisters? Let us join in on the meeting and find out.

CH.11: The two kingdoms

"Emperor Hans is dead," Elsa began the meeting, grim faces turning to look at her in shock. She let that sink in before continuing. "It was through the brave and noble sacrifice of Arendelle's own Kristoff that he was stopped before the invasion of Arendelle could begin-."

"Wait…Kristoff served the Emperor," a confused nobleman stated.

"Yes he did, and in so doing betrayed our Kingdom. Kristoff did not survive the crash, though if he did he would answer to his war crimes among both our council." Elsa saw some ease at this, though some were still a little concerned.

"So, if things had gone according to plan there would be an alliance right now between our two kingdoms?" A woman with long white hair frowned.

"Hans was a power hungry individual set on dominating both Kingdoms, he has shamed his father and grandfather for their way was peaceful and conducted with high regards for the safety of those who served Royaldelle-."

"How would you know anything about that?" A older member shot. "You have only been Queen for a few years, such a youth could never understand the past."

"My sister has shown compassion for her people and led a life of example. Can the same be said about Hans?" Anna slammed her hands on the table and heard gasps throughout the room.

"Thank you Anna…that will be all." Elsa quietly motioned for her to sit and met the eyes of the older council. "My sister, while speaking out of term, has valid points. I rule my Kingdom with a kind hand, never waving punishment lest it truly deserved."

"While we have your sister as the topic…what actions will be taken against her?"

Anna let out a gasp and Elsa didn't bat an eye. "And what do you suggest?"

"Well…exile seems the best option. I mean she did betray the Kingdom and go over to Royaldelle, charges have to be brought against her."

This came from one of Arendelle's own and chatter ran rampant over this. Elsa took a breath and calmed her nerves. It was quite clear now they wanted someone to blame. A scapegoat, and with her sister exiled it would only hurt her. No, there had to be a better way for it. Meeting the eyes of everyone in the room she let her gaze rest on Anna last.

"Emperor Hans is gone…and it is a sad loss for your Kingdom, for that I cannot atone. We are here to discuss your government and who is right to lead your people, fill in his absence. Matters that concern my sister are for me, and me alone to answer for, are we clear?"

"Ok, fine, Hans was not the greatest guy…and I admit him creating the title for himself was a little unorthodox, still, much of his ways held value among us." The Nobleman addressed folding his hands on the table.

"Then keep the values, just find someone respectable and aware of the people's needs before filling in that seat. Both of our side will need to do damage control before we can truly function as a Kingdom again." Elsa walked around the table and placed a hand on the back of Anna's chair.

"How do you propose we move on after this? The casualty rate is high and tension is surmounting even now in Royaldelle, we are afraid we will have a rebellion on our hands-."

"If it will help quell the rebellion I will send a diplomat over to ensure peace is kept…for the time being. It will take time to heal these wounds, and I will tell you now it will be a long drawn out process, but at the end of the day…long as you are honest with the people everything will be alright."

This seemed to calm some of the people down and Elsa let out a breath of relief. Sometimes she even wondered if she was meant for this. Her mother ran this Kingdom so well as Queen, it made her wonder if Anna perhaps would make a better Queen. Looking around as she realized her part in this affair was over she cleared her throat.

"I will leave this to you now…talk amongst yourselves and find a peaceful solution…the room is yours." Elsa dismissed herself as she went out to the balcony.

Anna followed her and saw her sister looking out at Royaldelle. "Hard to believe we were at war just a few days ago."

"Yes…it makes me realize just how fragile a balance we live in society really is. Anna, have I made the right calls?"

Anna smiled as she walked up behind her and looped her arms around her waist. "Elsa, you have made all the right calls, what has come over you?"

Elsa melted into her hold and placed her hands over hers. "I just figure…someone else would be better running this Kingdom, maybe you-."

Anna laughed lightly, her laughter musical to her sister's ear as she pressed her face against her neck. "I'm too young and impulsive to be seated behind a table filled with old people. See…I don't even have a filter for my mouth. Elsa, if mom and dad were alive…they would be so proud of how you handled things."

"I wonder," Elsa said to herself, to Anna, "thank you for those words Anna…they mean the world to me."

"What are sisters for?" She gave a big smile and took a breath as she summoned the courage for what she was about to say next. "Elsa…about us…"

Elsa turned around to face her and looked deep into her eyes. She could read the wavering hesitation shimmering in her eyes and her lips suggested an unspoken question she knew. It had been one crazy adventure, but, one thing had always remained true. "I love you Anna…and I want you to be part of my life…and more then the sisterly variety-."

Anna's heart leaped for joy and she wrapped her arms around her neck pulling her into a deep kiss. Holding the kiss for long as possible she only pulled back as a gnawing thought pressed into her brain. "Wait…just wait a second…what about the Kingdom? Surely there will be those who oppose of such a union?'

Elsa wore a warm smile and ran a finger lazily through her hair. "Regardless what time period it is, I imagine our love will always find opposition in some form or another, what makes it all the worthwhile though is we beat the odds everytime."

"Now that is why you are Queen," Anna smiled as she placed her head against her chest. Taking a breath she could hear the argument stewing in the room. "Should we go back in?"

"I was thinking of retiring to my quarters…correction…our quarters. Care to join me?" Elsa moved away wagging a finger in invitation towards Anna. Heading off she waved off the tabled diplomats as they asked for her opinion. The future was always uncertain, moving day in and day out to ensure some part of that future was bright, Elsa knew with her sister by her side such a future will exist, shall exist…today was just the beginning.

**Authors note: **I hoped you enjoyed my second Elsanna tale. Sci-fi, especially with Elsanna, I admit it was a tad out there. Still, I couldn't imagine telling this tale in any other shape or form. Thanks once again to all those who have followed and favorite this tale, and of course viewed it.


End file.
